HoodyMasky X-mas
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Masky and Hoodie are spending Christmas from each other and can't be physical as they very often do. On the camera of their laptops, the two end up having a bit of fun. A gift to my friend from school. You know why it's rated M! XD One shot


**Sorry this took so long to get to, dude. o3o  
><strong>

**I have all these other stories I'm working on and more coming soon. XD**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>What an idiot, Masky thought to himself with a chuckle. He couldn't believe he actually was going through with it.<p>

For Christmas him and his boyfriend Hoodie agreed to cam-chat with one another on Skype. This has made the Masked male nervous to all content because he knew he'd have a horny lover needing his attention because he was spending Christmas with poor little Sally and scary Slendy. Hoodie had stayed home with Jeff and L.J to make sure nothing burned down. Though it still likely would.

But he tried not to focus on that!

"Hey, hun." Masky greeted his hooded lover with a smile when the camera call went through, showing them both their un-masked faces. He swore he could feel a fluttering in his stomach from seeing Hoodie without his mask. Every. Damn. Time!

"Hi!" Hoodie flashed him a white smile from his camera, knowing it had great effect to make his boyfriend blush faintly. "How's things going there at the Slender mansion? Sally isn't bothering you too much with playing dolls, is she?"

Masky shook his head and laughed softly. Oh how he loved how the other always showed concern for him. "Nope. Everything's fine! And I made sure to take my meds, too, so no worries."

Hoodie leans back into the comfortable plush that is his bed pillows and runs a hand through his hair smoothly. A wicked smirk formed upon his lips as a thought came to mind.

"Oi, Masky," He looked at his laptop screen to his lover. "Have you masturbated over there yet?"

This makes a squeak come from the other, who puts a pillow in front of the pillow in vain effort to hide himself in embarrassment.

He laughs softly. "Masky, you're too cute." He comments and manages to get the other to stop hiding but he was still acting shy.

"I haven't."

"Eh?"

"I haven't touched myself yet."

"Figured. Did you want to save it for our little chat?"

Silence between the two for a good amount of time.

"Yes."

Hoodie snickered into the palm of his hand. "Cute."

Masky sighs, shedding off his shirt. "Shut up." He quietly fusses only to be given a smirk that made him blush deeper if possible. He watches as his lover begins to strip his own clothing, telling him things would soon start heating up as he was hoping for.

Soon both were only in their pants, saying things in such ways that others would consider forcing soap into both their mouths. Especially Masky's.

"I wish you were here, Masky.. My hand isn't quite the same around my cock.." Hoodie says in a grunt to his lover on the screen.

"Tell me about it," Masky groans at the thought of how his bottom wouldn't feel like it did when the other male pounded into it senseless when ever they made love in person.

Before either knew it, both were touching themselves in ways that the other would have been doing.

Masky pumped his throbbing cock in a steady and slow rhythm as he described to his lover how much he wanted them to be there with each other doing such things to one another instead of themselves, his words soon stopping when his fingers probe into his mouth and wet them with saliva just enough to put one into him at a time, increasing his pleasure levels in front of the camera where Hoodie was groaning in pleasure of the sight of seeing Masky shoving his fingers into himself, the erotic sight getting his cock to stand high in need of attention that was soon given to it once Hoodie tugged his pants away and threw them to the side. Both jerked off in front of one another on their cam-chat, enjoying each others sounds of pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna come," Masky whimpers quietly, biting on his lip to suppress a very loud moan as his climax reached, his seed spewing out his twitching cock and the warm substance lands on his torso and inner thighs.

Hoodie grunts in response and not too soon afterwards, he too has a spasm as his come shoots out on his stomach from his laying position on the bed with the laptop in front of him between his spread legs.

The two took their time cleaning themselves up since they found no one seemed to have noticed their noises or anything in their rooms. The two exchange a bit more of talk before sweet goodbyes and turning off their laptops, putting the laptops beside them in place of their lovers as they lay back in their pillows, feeling satisfied for another night even without the other's company.

"Stay quiet next time!" Masky flinched at hearing Sally scream from her room and the sound of a doll being thrown at the wall in a mini-tantrum.

Silence.

A mental note was made to be quiet when cam-chatting next time.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE BROUGHT SHAME ON THE CRAPPY STORY AND SMUTT. XD<strong>

**Sorry again for it taking so long~  
><strong>


End file.
